


the foxes on this here day in hell

by Too_Many_Books_Too_Little_Time



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, i have no explanation besides i need an outlet for my dumbassery, so! here we are!, this is a gc fic enjoy!, welcome to hell! welcome to hell! welcome to hell!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Many_Books_Too_Little_Time/pseuds/Too_Many_Books_Too_Little_Time
Summary: andruwu: if you make kevin go away i’ll let you hold my handimfine: Sorry kevin what’s Exymattybraps: Is everyone seeing this? Is this real? Am I hallucinating?begaydocrime: FGASKDFGHJKSFLDJAaaron: grossstilettosbutknives: shut the fuck up hettie we’re witnessing the origin story of Matt and Nicky’s new religion





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so uh this is my disaster please enjoy, it's also my first fic i've ever let see the light of day so there's that too
> 
> aboutdantime: dan  
kev-iniskev-out: kevin  
andrew: andrew  
mattybraps: matt  
aaron: aaron  
stilettosbutknives: allison  
begaydocrime: nicky  
renesbian: renee  
njos10: neil

_**begaydocrime** has added **stilettosbutknives**, **andrew**, **njos10**, **mattybraps**, and 4 others to The Fam._

**begaydocrime**: welcome everyone

**andrew:** it’s literally 4am

**andrew:** actually that implies any time would be acceptable for this

**kev-iniskev-out:** I think it’s a good idea. It’ll help get team messages out more easily and we can talk about Exy more than just during practice.

**stilettosbutknives**: to rain on your parade, but no one is going to actually do that

**kevin kev-iniskev-out:** I think you mean “not to rain on your parade”?

**stilettosbutknives:** i know what i said

**njos10**: I want to agree with Kevin but saying he’s right about anything gives me physical pain

**begaydocrime:** sorry kev but this chat was made for one purpose and that is to keep all our bullshit contained in one place

**andrew:** good luck with that

**njos10:** I’m gonna go out on a limb here and say that’s not gonna work

**njos10:** But good attempt I guess

**begaydocrime:** cmon guys where’s your team spirit

**andrew:** the same place kevin’s exy stick is going to be if he doesn’t shut the fuck up

**njos10:** Your team spirit is in Kevin’s ass?

**andrew:** i’m leaving

_[**andrew** has left the chat.]_

_[**begaydocrime** has added **andrew** to the chat.]_

**begaydocrime:** you can run but you can’t hide andruwu :/

**stilettosbutknives:** that would be more threatening if it didn’t come from someone even Aaron could take down

**aaron:** i wake up to immediately start getting slandered? on god?

**stilettosbutknives:** why are you shocked by this

**aaron:** fuck you allison

**stilettosbutknives:** sorry i have too much self-respect for that

**begaydocrime:** fkhklsdhdfksg damn rip aaron can we get an f in the chat

**mattybraps:** Aaron you’re my bro but I gotta say F

**aaron:** we’re not bros

**mattybraps:** One day you’ll appreciate me

**aaron:** that day is not today

**renesbian:** I think this was a cute idea Nicky, it’s nice to have us all in one place :)

**begaydocrime:** !!!!!!! thank you renee, SOMEONE appreciates me

**kev-iniskev-out:** I literally said it was a good idea, that was literally my first message.

**begaydocrime:** okay but you suck so it doesn’t count

**kev-iniskev-out:** Okay first of all rude,

**stilettosbutknives:** yeah and what’re you gonna do about it kev

**stilettosbutknives:** ban us from the court? oh no, the horror

**andrew:** our hearts bleed.

**kev-iniskev-out:** Andrew, I thought you were leaving.

**andrew:** neil told me the chance to bully you came up so i came back

** kev-iniskev-out:** >:(

**andrew:** and you thought that would make me want to bully you less how?

**njos10:** He’s just an easy target everything he does is bully-able

**kev-iniskev-out:** That’s not a word.

**njos10:** Thank you for completely proving my point

**kev-iniskev-out:** Whatever. Everyone better be at the gym in 20.

**andrew:** god forbid we ever be late to anything on queen day’s schedule

**aboutdantime:** Do I even want to know what happened here?

_**begaydocrime**, **kev-iniskev-out**, **njos10**, **stilettosbutknives**, **mattybraps**, and 4 others signed off._


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS back at it again w the bullshit. enjoy

**stilettosbutknives: **(blurry picture of Neil flipping off the camera)

**stilettosbutknives: **Neil just tried to steal a kitten from the pet store

**njos10: **That is NOT how it happened. This is slander

**andrew: **how did it happen

**njos10: **It just so HAPPENED to be a kitten that just so HAPPENED to end up in my coat pocket while I just so HAPPENED to be trying to leave the store

**andrew: **you tried to steal a kitten.

**njos10: **I tried to steal a kitten.

**aboutdantime: **Somehow that's only the second dumbest thing he's done this week

**mattybraps: **The second??

**njos10: **Hey, I'm literally not that dumb guys

**andrew: **neil yesterday you literally asked me what us territory we were in

**njos10: **Okay LOOK,

**mattybraps: **Holy shit

**begaydocrime: **wait what's wrong with that

**aaron: **oh my god

**andrew: **we're not IN a us territory

**andrew: **we ARE the us

**njos10: **In my defense,

**aboutdantime: **Neil you don't get to defend yourself for that there is no defense

**njos10: **Why are you all bullying me I'm not Kevin :(

**kev-iniskev-out: **HEY!

**kev-iniskev-out: **I teach you all to play Exy and this is the thanks I get.

**aaron: **we already knew how to play exy dumbfuck

**kev-iniskev-out: **Did you really, Aaron? :/

**mattybraps: **Aaron bro you're really getting slammed lately

**aaron: **this is unfortunately normal

**andrew: **stop being a loser and maybe it wouldn't be

**begaydocrime: **don't be mean andruwu

**andrew: **stop calling me that

**begaydocrime: **andruwu

**njos10: **Andruwu

**aaron: **andruwu

**kev-iniskev-out: **Andruwu.

**renesbian: **Andruwu

**mattybraps: **Andruwu

**aboutdantime: **Andruwu

**stilettosbutknives: **andruwu

_[**begaydocrime** has changed **a****ndrew **to **andruwu**.]_

**andruwu: **i swear to fuck nicholas

**begaydocrime: **what're you gonna do andruwu :/

**njos10: **I think it's cute

**andruwu: **that's because you're dumb

**njos10: **Yet you're still dating me anyway

**renesbian: **That's because Andrew likes dumb pretty boys

**stilettosbutknives: **JKSGFKJGSLDK RENEE

**njos10: **Maybe I can admit I'm dumb

**njos10: **Sometimes

**mattybraps: **This is the cutest shit I've ever seen

**stilettosbutknives: **Matt HOW is their flirting cute

**stilettosbutknives: **they literally just insulted each other

**renesbian: **Some people show their affection differently

**njos10: **Yeah, just bc we insult each other doesn't mean I don't love him

**njos10: **SFHGKDGLH WAIT

**njos10: **WZIT HOW DO I FELEYE A YECT GYYS

**andruwu: ** holy shit you human disaster

**andruwu: **i'm not saying it back here

**andruwu: **neil

**stilettosbutknives:** i think you killed him

**begaydocrime: **SDFHGDLSKFGHFLDSJ RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY SALAD?

**aaron: **you hate salad

**begaydocrime: **right in front of my METAPHORICAL salad????

**kev-iniskev-out: **Why do you hate salad, Nicky, salad is good for you?

**begaydocrime: **respectfully, kevin, take your salad and shove it up your ass

**kev-iniskev-out: **You know, you all seem to have an obsession with my ass. One might think you actually maybe like it.

**mattybraps: **Oh yeah you definitely have a nice ass

**aboutdantime: **How did we go from andreil saying I love you to Kevin's ass

**njos10: **Sorry I'm back I'm fine

**njos10: **What did you just call us??

**mattybraps: **Babe they weren't supposed to know :/

**andruwu: **do NOT call us that

**begaydocrime: **too late

_[**begaydocrime **has changed the chat name to it's andreil hours bababeny.]_

**andruwu:** i hate all of you.

**aaron: **technically you can't say that now

**andruwu: **especially you.

**renesbian: **Be nice, Andrew

**andruwu: **no

**njos10: **Yeah 'Drew, be nice

**andruwu: **fine

**stilettosbutknives: **lmao whipped

**andruwu: **i refuse to take this from someone who literally fell down a flight of stairs when her crush asked for something from the vending machine and she was running to get it in 6 inch heels

**renesbian: **Alli what

**stilettosbutknives: **WE AGREED WE WEREN'T GONNA TALK ABOUT IT

**andruwu: **no, you saw me, yelled "DON'T TELL ANYONE" then ran in the opposite direction

**aboutdantime: **Oh my god, Alli

**mattybraps: **Oh rip

**begaydocrime: **aksghlkfsh

**aaron: t**hat's pathetic

**njos10: **Aaron don't act like I've never caught you doing dumb things for Katelyn

**aaron: **hey this isn't about me

**stilettosbutknives: s**peaking of Katelyn

**stilettosbutknives: **i'm adding her

_[**stilettosbutknives **has added **itsuwutimebitches **to the chat.]_

**itsuwutimebitches: **oh is this the hellscape?

**aaron: **yes

**andruwu: **yes

**kev-iniskev-out: **Yes.

**njos10: **Yes

**begaydocrime: **hey now, we're all a delight

**aboutdantime: **Debatable

**begaydocrime: s**orry let me rephrase. everyone but kevin is a delight

**kev-iniskev-out: **This is fucking libel.

**itsuwutimebitches: **damn sucks to be kevin ig

**kev-iniskev-out: **It does NOT.

**njos10: **It kinda does

**kev-iniskev-out: **Fuck you, at least I don't put fucking jalapenos in my ice cream.

**njos10: **Really? Really? You're gonna judge _me _Mr. Kale Smoothies?

**stilettosbutknives: **no he has a point what the fuck Neil

**aaron: **why do you and andrew both have the worst fucking taste in the world when it comes to food

**itsuwutimebitches: **clearly they were made for each other

**aaron: **that's the worst thing you've ever said to me

**itsuwutimebitches: **is it?

**mattybraps: **Romance is clearly at its peak today in this chat

**aaron: **if this is the height of romance to you dan i'm so sorry

**aboutdantime: **It's a curse you learn to deal with

**mattybraps: **Hey :(

**renesbian: **Matt. You don't really think this is the height of romance do you

**mattybraps: **Ofc not

**renesbian: **Okay bc I was like Matt,, it's time for a crash course in the school of How To Treat Your Woman from me, a lesbian

**mattybraps: **Wait no I want to hear this

**aboutdantime: **I want to hear this too hold on Renee what

r**enesbian: **Ig I'm giving a presentation now, everyone meet me on the floor lounge in 5

**andruwu: **i'm coming purely to watch renee school all of your asses

**renesbian: **wlw and mlm solidarity

**andruwu: **yes.

**renesbian: **See you all in a few

** _njos10_ ** _, **itsuwutimebitches**, **aaron**, **andruwu**, **aboutdantime**, and 5 others signed off._


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALLLLLL I'M SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG SCHOOL HAS BEEN FUCKING INSANE AND I'VE HAD LITERALLY NO TIME BUT IT'S FINALLY HERE!!!!!

**aaron:** listen andrew i don't know how to tell you this but i'm not buying you mayonnaise for your disgusting fucking mayo cake idea

**aaron: **oh fuck this isn't dms

**njos10: **'Drew what the hell??

**andruwu: **i don't need to explain myself

**njos10: **:(

**andruwu: **perhaps i need to explain myself

**njos10: **:)

**stilettosbutknives: **lmao whipped

**begaydocrime: **on god i will lose it i will fucking lose it in this here christian minecraft server

**kev-iniskev-out: **This isn't Minecraft, nor is it a Christian server.

**kev-iniskev-out: **The only Christians here are you and Renee.

**begaydocrime: **maybe we have our own christian minecraft server

**renesbian: **We do, it's called Jesus Said Gay Rights

**begaydocrime: **fuck yeah it is

**aboutdantime: **It's true, Renee has like an entire castle built

**mattybraps: **As she should, Renee is a queen

**stilettosbutknives: **excuse you, Renee is an angel

**renesbian: **Nothing compared to you, babe <3

**begaydocrime: **okay this is cute and all and we definitely need to revisit it but lets go back to the mayo cake issue

**andruwu: **consider this.

**kev-iniskev-out: **Oh god.

**andruwu: **you wake up. you think to yourself, what's today's vibe?

**njos10: **He has never once woken up and thought that

**andruwu: **and in your mind, an answer resounds. _mayo cake. _but no, not a cake made of mayo.

**mattybraps: **It just keeps getting worse

**aaron: **you don't even know the full extent of it

**andruwu: **no, this is a lava cake. a chocolatey, delicious lava cake. you take a bite. and suddenly. MAYO. mayo on the inside.

**kev-iniskev-out: **Why this one, Neil?

**njos10: **I know, isn't he perfect

**kev-iniskev-out: **No.

**aaron: **no

**stilettosbutknives: **no

**renesbian: **Yeah

**begaydocrime: **no

**aboutdantime: **No

**mattybraps: **No

**njos10: **Sorry, Renee is the only valid one I only respect her opinion and she said yes so get fucked everyone

**aaron: **you have the maturity of a particularly obtuse 5 year old

**njos10: **Big words from a small man

**aaron: **you're literally only 3 inches taller

**njos10: **Yeah, 3 inches you don't have

**itsuwutimebitches: **you can't argue with that babe

**aaron: **oh NOW you're gonna join the conversation? not when we were talking about mayo cake? not when i was right? but when i'm being slandered? in my own home? on my own property?

**itsuwutimebitches: **yeah

**begaydocrime: **SDJFDGHKLHGS SHE STRAIGHT UP SAID _YEAH_

**andruwu: **katelyn

**itsuwutimebitches: **andrew

**andruwu: **my respect for you has gone from negative to zero

**itsuwutimebitches: **fantastic

**aaron: **oh my god

**stilettosbutknives: **i fucking love my life

**aaron: **cannot relate

**kev-iniskev-out: **This chat drains me as a person.

**njos10: **Mood

**aboutdantime: **Did Neil just say mood???

**mattybraps: **And use it correctly??????

**andruwu: **who taught neil pop culture

**begaydocrime: **guilty

**stilettosbutknives: **guilty

**andruwu: **i'm going to kill you both

**njos10: **No you're not

**andruwu: **i'm going to gently maim you both

**njos10: **Better, but not great. We'll work on it

**renesbian: **I would prefer it if you didn't maim my girlfriend, Andrew

**andruwu:** we don't all get what we prefer in life

**mattybraps: **Yeah, yesterday I ordered chocolate ice cream and they gave me vanilla

**aboutdantime: **No, you walked up to the cashier, got overwhelmed because he was pretty, then went "hmmmrgh chhhhanilla"

**renesbian: **Matt

**renesbian: **Sweetheart

**renesbian: **I love you, you know I do

**renesbian: **But how are you a functioning adult

**aboutdantime:** It's a trick question, he's not

**stilettosbutknives: **are ANY of us really functioning adults

**begaydocrime:** no

**njos10: **No

**andruwu: **no

**aaron: **no

**aboutdantime: **No

**mattybraps: **No

**renesbian: **No

**kev-iniskev-out: **Yes.

**njos10: **No he's not, yesterday he burnt water

**kev-iniskev-out: **Shut the fuck up.

**njos10: **Never once in my life have I shut the fuck up what makes you think I would now

**andruwu: **he has a point

**kev-iniskev-out: **Fuck you both.

**andruwu: **pass

**njos10: **Pass

**kev-iniskev-out: **Every day, I wish more and more I would get hit by a bus.


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [hands you this] quarantine helped me have time to get this out to you all

**njos10: **I have a question

  
**andruwu:** no one answer his question

  
**mattybraps: **What's your question bb

  
**njos10:** Is tea supposed to have little balls in it

  
**begaydocrime:** do you. do you mean boba?

  
**njos10:** I don't fucking know, Nicky

  
**aboutdantime:** He took one sip and immediately opened his mouth and all of the balls rolled out onto the table

  
**mattybraps:** Oh my god??

  
**andruwu:** jesus fucking christ

  
**aaron:** nicky do not make the joke you're typing right now

  
**begaydocrime:** no idea what you're talking about aaron

  
**aaron:** so you weren't going to make a joke about balls in his mouth?

  
**andruwu:** unrealistic 

  
**aaron:** the balls or the joke

  
**andruwu:** why the hell are you asking

  
**aaron:** i dont actually know

  
**renesbian:** Sibling bonding at its finest 

  
**andruwu:** shut up

  
**aaron:** shut up 

  
**kev-iniskev-out:** Neil, why are you getting boba?

  
**njos10:** I went to talk with Dan about vice captain stuff

  
**aboutdantime:** I said we should try it

**aboutdantime:** I don't think he got what boba meant 

  
**njos10:** Absolutely not

  
**kev-iniskev-out:** Boba is fucking weird.

  
**njos10:** I agree with Kevin

  
**andruwu:** that's the worst sentence i've ever read

  
**njos10:** That's understandable 

  
**begaydocrime:** hey boba is good, they have like different flavors n stuff

  
**begaydocrime:** it's like a party in your mouth

  
**mattybraps:** Who remembers Yo Gabba Gabba? It's a party in my tummy was a banger song

  
**renesbian:** Didn't My Chemical Romance do a song for them too

  
**andruwu:** yes

  
**aaron:** yes

  
**njos10:** Who

**stilettosbutknives:** Why does Aaron know that

  
**begaydocrime:** so fun story,

  
**aaron:** nicky

  
**renesbian:** No no, let him speak

  
**begaydocrime:** so everyone obviously would assume andrew was the one to have an emo phase and they would be correct

  
**aboutdantime:** Yeah that shocks no one

  
**andruwu:** fuck off

  
**begaydocrime:** but aaron. aaron also went through one. and it was incredible

  
**aaron:** fuck you

  
**stilettosbutknives:** Tell me you have pictures

  
**begaydocrime:** obviously

  
**begaydocrime:** but i'm not showing them to you

  
**stilettosbutknives:** Nicky. Nicky,

**begaydocrime:** nope

  
**mattybraps:** Okay wait, can we go back to Yo Gabba Gabba? What happened to them

  
**kev-iniskev-out:** It didn't get renewed for a 5th season.

  
**renesbian:** Why do you know how many seasons there were?

  
**kev-iniskev-out:** Why do you care?

  
**stilettosbutknives:** Damn it's just a question Kev

  
**kev-iniskev-out:** I dont like this question.

  
**njos10:** You realize you're making it sound like you watched yo gabba gabba at like age 17 right 

  
**kev-iniskev-out:** And how the fuck would I have managed that? 

  
**mattybraps:** Oops

  
**njos10:** I don't fucking know, Kevin, how do you manage to simultaneously be up everyone's ass 24/7

  
**begaydocrime:** i'm gonna say it

  
**andruwu:** don't fucking say it

  
**stilettosbutknives:** Do not

  
**mattybraps:** Nicky please our mental states are too fragile to handle the truth

  
**aaron:** the truth??????????

  
**itsuwutimebitches:** lol are we talking about kevin's monster dick

  
**njos10:** This is the worst thing that's ever happened to me

  
**andruwu:** no it's not

  
**kev-iniskev-out:** This is the worst thing that's happened to _you?_

  
**mattybraps:** I

  
**stilettosbutknives:** Siri, how do I bleach my eyes

  
**aaron:** i think that's enough of people for today

  
**begaydocrime:** katelyn is the only one that understands me

**renesbian:** Alright well this has been fun

  
**aboutdantime:** I don't think fun is the right word

  
**aaron:** yeah no this has been absolutely terrible

  
**kev-iniskev-out:** I hate everything about this chat.

  
**mattybraps:** Understandable have a good night

  
**kev-iniskev-out:** I will not.

  
**njos10:** No one will after that

  
**andruwu:** i will

  
**aaron:** that's because you dont care that you were just assaulted with the words "monster dick" in relation to kevin

  
**andruwu:** i live with kevin, nothing about him fazes me anymore 

  
**begaydocrime:** is that a confirmation i hear 

  
**mattybraps:** No. No

  
**aboutdantime:** Please god no

  
**renesbian:** God can't help us now

  
**mattybraps:** Fuck

  
**stilettosbutknives:** Obviously Katelyn just exists to cause chaos and immediately fuck off into oblivion 

  
**begaydocrime:** now why does that sound familiar 

  
**stilettosbutknives:** Neil

  
**mattybraps:** Neil

  
**aboutdantime:** Neil

  
**renesbian:** Neil

  
**kev-iniskev-out:** Neil

  
**andruwu:** i dont like this comparison 

  
**aaron:** no one likes this comparison

  
**njos10:** Damn twins think alike huh :/

  
**andruwu:** say that again and i'll peel you like a goddamn banana

  
**njos10:** Yeah, okay, that's realistic

**aaron:** i hate this timeline

  
**kev-inkev-out:** Don't we all?


	5. chapter 5

**begaydocrime:** i want everyone's opinion on mothman right now

  
**andruwu:** fuckable

  
**kev-iniskev-out:** I agree with Andrew.

  
**njos10:** What the fuck?

  
**stilettosbutknives:** what am I witnessing right now

  
**mattybraps:** Did. I

  
**andruwu:** i said what i fucking said

  
**aaron:** i wish you hadn't 

  
**kev-iniskev-out:** Too bad, he's right.

  
**mattybraps:** Am I hallucinating 

  
**aboutdantime:** This is like a fever dream

  
**itsuwutimebitches:** they're right. mothman is fuckable

_[**andruwu** changed chat name to mothman fanclub.]_

**itsuwutimebitches:** hell yeah it is

  
**njos10:** What the fuck is a Moth Man

  
**andruwu:** where are you 

  
**njos10:** I just got out of calc, why

  
**andruwu:** your mothman education starts now i'm on my way

  
**njos10:** I

  
**njos10:** Okay?

  
**renesbian:** Have fun on your date :)

  
**begaydocrime: **does that really constitute as a date

  
**renesbian:** Yes

  
**stilettosbutknives:** debatable but okay, if you say so

  
**itsuwutimebitches:** wdym that's romance at its finest

  
**aaron:** kate

**itsuwutimebitches:** aaron

  
**aaron:** nothing. nothing

  
**stilettosbutknives:** coward

  
**aaron:** perhaps

**aboutdantime:** Well! This has been! Special!

  
**mattybraps:** Why are we discussing Mothman's fuckability

  
**kev-iniskev-out:** It's an intellectual conversation topic 

  
**begaydocrime:** essential in understanding who's friend and who's foe, decided by their opinion on his sexiness 

  
**aaron:** friend, foe,,,,, or fuck

  
**mattybraps:** We've lost another one to the Mothman war

  
**aboutdantime:** Babe wdym, you're definitely not in the "he's unfuckable" camp

  
**mattybraps:** Okay so you're just gonna expose me like that?

  
**aboutdantime:** Yes

  
**renesbian:** If she hadn't, I would have

  
**stilettosbutknives:** you're not legally allowed to say the fuck word

  
**begaydocrime:** let renee say fuck 2k20

  
**kev-iniskev-out:** Actually, I agree, let Renee say fuck.

  
**aboutdantime:** Fine. Renee gets one fuck. As a treat

  
**stilettosbutknives:** this is going to be the event of the century 

  
**renesbian:** It's really not

  
**mattybraps:** No, it definitely is

  
**andruwu:** is renee saying fuck

  
**aaron:** yes

  
**begaydrocrime:** yes

  
**kev-iniskev-out:** Yes.

  
**stilettosbutknives:** no

  
**renesbian:** I think you've been outvoted, babe

  
**stilettosbutknives:** who said this was a democracy

  
**njos10:** Why is it such a big deal

**begaydocrime:** have you MET renee 

**njos10:** Unless I've been hallucinating for an entire year, yes, Nicky, I have in fact met Renee

  
**andruwu:** the jury is still out on that

  
**njos10:** On me hallucinating, or meeting Renee?

  
**andruwu:** yes

  
**njos10:** That's mildly concerning

  
**stilettosbutknives:** only mildly???

  
**njos10:** I mean. Yeah

  
**mattybraps:** Okay I know ur sense of what's fine and what's not is severely fucked but bro u have to admit it's more than mildly concerning

  
**njos10:** Mm. Yeah, no

  
**begaydocrime:** oh my god

  
**kev-iniskev-out:** Remember what I told you about using the f word, Neil.

  
**njos10:** Your threat was actually worse than Andrew's which was impressive

  
**andruwu:** hey only i can threaten my [redacted]

  
**aboutdantime:** Why redacted

  
**renesbian:** He doesn't want to call Neil his boyfriend

  
**andruwu:** it's a stupid word

  
**kev-iniskev-out:** How is redacted better?

  
**aaron:** sounds cool and mysterious. less like he's whipped

  
**andruwu:** i won't confirm nor deny that

  
**njos10:** No, Aaron is right

  
**njos10:** Hm. Hate that

  
**aaron:** dont agree with me 

  
**njos10:** I'll try not to in the future

  
**mattybraps:** Can we get back to Renee saying fuck

  
**renesbian:** This is a weird argument but who am I to deny democracy

**stilettosbutknives:** i hate this

  
**kev-iniskev-out:** Noted and dismissed.

  
**stilettosbutknives:** get fucked

  
**kev-iniskev-out:** Maybe I will.

  
**mattybraps:** What

  
**aboutdantime:** Did you. Mean to respond that way, or

  
**kev-iniskev-out:** I said what I said.

  
**andruwu:** this is the worst thing i've ever read

  
**njos10:** No it's not

  
**andruwu:** i didn't read that. i had to physically listen to it come out of nicky's mouth

  
**aaron:** context?

  
**begaydocrime:** when i was drunk last time we went out i read fanfiction out loud to them

  
**aboutdantime:** jesus christ

  
**kev-iniskev-out:** Oh my god?

  
**aaron:** wh. why would you. what

  
**mattybraps:** Okay listen, how terrible it is depends on the rating and the pairing

  
**njos10:** Stop talking about it like you know how it works

  
**mattybraps:** I am not ashamed to say that I do

  
**andruwu:** i dont give a fuck about the fact that it exists, i give a fuck that i had to listen to nicky narrate badly written sex out loud in my own home

  
**begaydocrime:** actually it's OUR home

**stilettosbutknives:** are you saying it would have been better if it was well written

  
**andruwu:** it would have been SLIGHTLY more bearable yes

  
**stilettosbutknives:** interesting! interesting.

  
**kev-iniskev-out:** He has a point.

  
**aaron:** but if it's well written then you can't pick apart the inaccuracies and not think about what you're being forced to listen to

  
**njos10:** All versions of this situation are terrible and I hate them

  
**mattybraps:** You could have gotten up and left the room

  
**andruwu:** it was a trainwreck we couldn't look away from

**aboutdantime:** Okay, enough about Nicky's terrible fanfiction choices. Let's go back to Renee

  
**stilettosbutknives:** my favorite topic

  
**kev-iniskev-out:** We know.

  
**renesbian:** Actually, I'm going to have to postpone this event

**aboutdantime:** What, why

  
**renesbian:** For gay reasons

  
**mattybraps:** Allison isn't even in the dorms rn

  
**renesbian:** All of my reasons are gay reasons technically

  
**andruwu:** okay wait, that's a good excuse. kevin i'm not coming to practice later for gay reasons

  
**kev-iniskev-out:** If that were allowed, the entire fucking team minus Aaron would be missing.

  
**njos10:** I think that's the point

  
**kev-iniskev-out:** At least _you_ can't use gay reasons.

  
**njos10:** No, but I can use demi reasons

  
**kev-iniskev-out:** Fuck.

  
**njos10:** Sucks to fucking suck huh

  
**mattybraps:** F for Kevin

**stilettosbutknives:** f

  
**renesbian:** f

  
**aboutdantime:** f

  
**begaydocrime:** f

  
**mattybraps:** And silence from the world's three tiniest assholes

  
**aaron:** i live with you and WILL suffocate you in your sleep

**njos10:** Coward

  
**andruwu:** no, matt could dropkick aaron, aaron chose a valid method

  
**andruwu:** that was not an invitation to try

  
**mattybraps:** I definitely won't

  
**mattybraps:** Are you and Neil not going to defend yourselves

  
**njos10:** Nope

  
**andruwu:** no

  
**aaron:** i mean you're right but i don't have to be gracious about it

  
**mattybraps:** You know what? Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BAAACKKKK i wrote this while procrastinating studying for the finals we're apparently still having :') ALSO i have chapter 6 in the works already so fingers crossed i won't fall off the face of the earth for another three months this time

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading i have NO idea if this will be regularly updated but i'm gonna try my best. follow me on tumblr @tinylesbiab


End file.
